Call it fate, call it karma
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Su ausencia nunca fue percibida, siendo que todos ignoraron las claras señales que tenían delante por el ingenio de este al crear algo casi perfecto. Sin embargo, su regreso resultó ser un golpe duro para varios que se regodearon en su desgracia, notando por primera vez el valor que tenía internamente. ONE-SHOT


**_Hola a todos ustedes mis muy queridos lectores que me siguen o recién me descubren en esta página!_**

**_Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta más arriba, este es otro crossover de Percy Jackson y Fate Stay Night/ FGO._**

**_Sin nada más que decirles, y teniendo pocas ganas de retrasarles más, les dejo aquí la siguiente lectura._**

**_Por cierto, no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo recae en sus respectivos dueños._**

* * *

**_CALL IT FATE, CALL IT KARMA_**

Abrir los ojos y mirar un antiguo techo fue lo primero que hizo al despertarse en su viejo hogar, aquel donde vivió por decenas de siglos antes de sentir que la fatiga y el desasosiego comenzaban a consumirlo desde dentro por todo lo que debía de soportar gracias a su familia. Las vetas del cielorraso continuaban repletas de hollín, producto de las brasas combustionadas y el espeso humo que no lograba figurar escape alguno, significando que el reemplazo dejado tiempo atrás llevó a cabo su labor perfectamente.

Su mano derecha se alzó paulatinamente, revelando una tez oscura repleta de marcas profundas, creadas por el trabajo, la lucha o la injusticia de haber sido juzgado apenas soltó su primer llanto en el cruel mundo que le tocó vivir. Su entrecejo se frunció abruptamente por causa de ello, disgustado por el aspecto que tenía puesto que se había acostumbrado al que conocía mejor luego de vivir y morir interminables veces.

Con dificultad consiguió erguirse de la desvencijada cama, oyendo consecuentemente el crujir de los huesos que estuvieron postrados demasiado tiempo. Aún creía que todo había sido un mero sueño, pero tras el pasar de unos segundos, comprendió que todo lo que su mente recordaba era más que real. La veracidad de las palabras que escuchó, las caricias que percibió, y el amor con el que se bañó eran demasiados firmes como para que alguna vez los creyera apócrifos, haciendo que al final esbozara una mueca lúdica en su roído rostro.

Las extrañaba, incluso si dejó de verlas hace escasos minutos antes de despertarse en aquel lugar que usaba para descansar y trabajar al servicio de su padre. Deseaba tenerlas cerca, acariciar sus rostros, cocinar para ellas, entrenar hasta el cansancio, y finalmente entregarse a los brazos del otro para engullirse en una clara muestra de afecto.

El ambiente era perfectamente sombrío gracias al constante miasma azabache, obligándolo a mirar más de una vez sus alrededores con la intención de recordar dónde se localizaba cada objeto de su posesión antes de soltar un exasperado suspiro y proyectar de la nada misma una linterna común e iluminar su camino hasta las selladas ventanas aledañas con el propósito de dejar entrar la luz, además de permitir la necesitada oxigenación del lugar.

-Ugh…esto necesita una limpieza urgente- con ronca voz, habló el dueño del lugar al mismo tiempo que desaparecía la linterna en volutas verdes.

De reojo captó un tenue brillo que parecía reclamar su atención entre la mugre que se adhería a un espejo que poco uso recordaba haberle dado, acercándosele en respuesta antes de usar la maltrecha mano izquierda para eliminar una traza de negro hollín con dificultad, recibiendo a continuación el sucio reflejo del aspecto físico que poseía.

-Incluso si ellas dicen que no les importa cómo soy en realidad, ya no estoy acostumbrado a verme así…Sin embargo, será fácil solucionarlo- dándose una análisis exhaustivo de cómo lucía, el hombre de cabello marrón y ojos opacos monologó.

Observando por una última vez la imagen que devolvía el espejo, la persona reflejada cerró los ojos y dejó que el poder bajo su manipulación efectuara los cambios necesarios, mutando cada centímetro de su ser para plasmar aquel que tanto tiempo le hizo compañía y se encariñó. Atrás quedó la tez oscura, reemplazándose con una mucho más clara, así como también el color de sus ojos y cabello cambió, volviéndose dorados y rojos respectivamente.

No solo su fisionomía fue dejaba atrás, sino que las ropas que vestía optaron por un nuevo aspecto, develándose como un par de pantalones oscuros y una blanca camiseta con franjas azules en las mangas. Dicho reflejo actual que le regresaba el espejo consiguió por fin una respuesta positiva del dueño, quien contento por el momento volteó para ver nuevamente el espacio donde despertó. El disgusto no se hizo de esperar, arrugando de momento la nariz ante el pesado hedor que dificultosamente se iba a través de las ventanas, generando así un súbito objetivo que consistía en limpiar profusamente antes de siquiera pensar en salir de allí para ver cómo estaban los demás.

Tomándose el tiempo requerido para acabar con su larga tarea, el sujeto fue ignorante de lo que ocurría en las afueras del establecimiento, así como lo que estaba haciendo el autómata que fabricó para supliera su puesto por tiempo indefinido, siendo una de sus antiguas mejores obras capaz de burlar a sus pares al hacerles creer que se trataba de él.

-No me sorprende que haya generado una obsesión por la limpieza en mi nueva vida, es como arreglar los desastres que esos dos hacían en casa y querían cocinar…- terminando de deshacerse de la basura que decoraba el lugar, un refaccionado templo lució como nuevo, brillando como el metal bruñido de una espada recién forjada.

Satisfecho con ello, el varón sacudió sus manos antes de llevarlas a la cintura, adoptando una postura en jarra mientras sonreía carismáticamente. Acto seguido, él se encaminó a la salida del establecimiento, abriendo las gigantes puertas con apenas fuerza, recibiendo plenamente la utópica imagen de una soñadora ciudad que resplandecía por su propio poder.

Los rostros de los espirituales seres que rondaban por allí le miraban curiosos, tratando de reconocerle pero fallando en el intento. Susurraban sin detenerse, cuestionándose unos a otros, buscando con ímpetu la verdad que se ocultaba bajo su nuevo aspecto. Y aun así, a pesar de todo aquello, él solo podía mostrarse divertido por los manierismos, pues le recordaban un primera visita a Inglaterra cuando acompañó a su pareja para estudiar.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, agitó la extremidad superior diestra en dirección a unos vendedores, quienes renuentes al principio terminaron por devolverle el gesto al notar que solo era alguien educado y que se había tomado el tiempo de percibirlos. No obstante, la acción no ocultó la intriga que el reciente pelirrojo generaba al demostrar que su andar guiaba a un único destino que iniciaba con una extensa escalera áurea.

-Estoy más que seguro que adorarían ver este lugar- por lo bajo, en un balbuceo, se expresó el varón que miraba a cada lado de las escaleras, divisando grandes nubes que enseñaban el mortal mundo por unos claros que se efectuaban.

Un dúo de inmensas puertas brillantes se interponían entre en rellano que alcanzó y el destino que deseaba conseguir, deteniéndose por un breve instante para admirar las inscripciones en un muy antiguo griego así como también los esbozos de figuras emblemáticas que representaban grandes logros a lo largo de la historia. Rozaba delicadamente él con las yemas de las falanges dichos sobre relieves, confundiéndose por un milisegundo gracias a las múltiples memorias que alojaba su cerebro, obteniendo al final la respectiva historia de trasfondo que su hermana había basado su trabajo.

-Bien…hora de hacer frente al reencuentro- haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza para inhalar profundamente, el poseedor de ojos dorados comentó para nadie en particular previo a usar ambas manos en la tarea de empujar las puertas.

Delgada fue la rendija que se produjo en reacción a su accionar, dejando ver una impoluta sala repleta de gente que platicaba audiblemente, desinteresada de su presencia. Hecho que cambió rotundamente cuando las compuertas actuaron por motus propio y se abrieron bruscamente, dejando al varón con los brazos extendidos mientras miraba curioso lo sucedido antes de bufar en señal de recordar lo dramáticos que podían ser quienes estaban sentados en una notable cantidad de tronos, notando que un par más se sumaba a la cantidad que recordaba.

Como si se repitiera lo sucedido anteriormente, decenas de ojos se fijaron en su figura, analizándolo minuciosamente e incluso juzgándolo de antemano, denegándole la posibilidad de defenderse vocalmente si la oportunidad llegaba a presentarse. Solo unos pocos se mantuvieron impasibles, esperando pacientemente por su actuar, siendo correspondidos cuando el pelirrojo caminó sereno hasta el centro de la gran sala blanca donde una hoguera se hallaba resguardando numerosos jóvenes que le miraban con infantil curiosidad al mismo tiempo que unos pocos parecían temerosos de verle a los ojos.

Un aroma a poder divino fue captado por el olfato del recién llegado, observando a los dueños de estos con una notable alzamiento en las comisuras de los labios, saludándolos tácitamente al mismo tiempo que realizaba asentimientos.

-Hola padre, ha pasado tiempo- habló en un tono claro pero potente el pelirrojo al fijar su áurea visión en el hombre que vestía un pulcro traje de negocios y poseía un par de ojos azul eléctrico.

-Padre!? Acaso es otro hijo semidiós tuyo, Zeus! – la mujer que se sentaba a la diestra del nombrado exclamó con furia, solo para ser ignorada por este ya que reconocía a la perfección la persona frente suyo.

-Veo que decidiste regresar finalmente, hijo. Fue reveladora tu expedición? – el dios griego que lideraba dicho panteón comentó, asombrando a varios por lo tranquilo que lucía, generando muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

-Aprendí mucho…- regalando una suave sonrisa de orgullo propio, el hombre de pelo rojo respondió antes de dirigirse sorpresivamente a donde un hombre maltrecho dejaba atrás su trono para inclinarse frente a él.

-Hefestos? Qué estás haciendo con ese semidiós? – una fémina de largo cabello negro y analíticos ojos grises inquirió.

Ninguna respuesta llegó a destino puesto que el hombre pelirrojo apoyó su mano derecha en la cabeza del mencionado, emulando el accionar que hizo con la linterna cuando la desvaneció en brillantes partículas, poniendo en alerta a todos los presentes menos al líder del lugar.

-Quién lo hubiese imaginado? De alguna forma predije que un robot podía ser un dios…Je! En tu cara, Gilgamesh!- viendo el producto de su invención desaparecer, el pelirrojo habló para sí mismo principalmente antes de tomar asiento en el trono desocupado.

Las voces callaron por un segundo, donde tanto adultos como adolescentes no dejaban de verlo atónitos lo ocurrido en busca de una clara respuesta, ya que ni siquiera lo dicho por el extraño les servía como una pista.

-Hef…Hefestos, eres tú? – un blondo adulto interrogó no muy confiado de la persona que tenía en frente.

-Es bueno verte como una persona de nuevo, Apolo- refutó el ahora reconocido hombre, sorprendiendo nuevamente a todos menos a su padre.

-Espera, qué!? Este es mi hermano!? – un sujeto con chaqueta de cuero y gafas oscuras exclamó, saltado de su trono para pararse frente al pelirrojo.

-Hola, Ares. Cómo has estado? – demostrando una actitud totalmente opuesta a la que el nombrado se esperaba, saludó con jovialidad el ser que representaba la divinidad sobre las forjas.

Un dedo rozó la mejilla del pelirrojo, quien se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por un instante ya que la dueña de dicha falange decidió acariciar su cara tras hacer a un lado al Dios de la Guerra. Empezando a desesperarse por la falta de detenimiento en la examinación física que recibía su rostro, Hefesto tomó la muñeca de su madre antes de mirarla a los ojos fijamente, dejándole en claro que no haga más eso.

-Por favor, detente madre. Es…raro que hagas esto- aun recordando la causante de su antiguo aspecto, Hefestos aludió.

-Hijo…Qué te ocurrió? Cómo es que estás aquí? Qué era esa máquina que mencionaste? – ignorando la advertencia dada, la Reina del Olimpo prosiguió en su observación mientras soltaba interrogante tras interrogante, anticipándose a lo que la ojigris pudiese inquirir luego.

-Hera, ya deja de hacer eso. Lo estás incomodando. Me estás incomodando- la voz de Zeus tronó en la sala, percatándose de irritación que empezaba a acumular su recién llegado hijo, así como él también comenzaba a impacientarse con la rara muestra de maternidad que expresaba su esposa.

-Pero…! – intentó protestar esta.

-A tu trono, mujer. Déjalo respirar, acaba de volver- declaró sin lugar a discusión el Rey de los Cielos.

Acatando a regañadientes la orden, el Dios de la Forja pudo respirar tranquilo antes de hallarse por tercera vez en el día como el centro de atención. A pesar de querer fastidiarse por ello, no pudo evitar reír ante los rostros estupefactos de algunos jóvenes que parecían compartir algunos de sus previos rasgos físicos, así como también la intensa mirada que recibía de cierta fémina que nació de la bruma del mar.

-Bien, sé que diré esto por representación de muchos de los presentes, pero…alguien entiende algo de lo que acaba de pasar!? – un hombre que dejó de lado su caduceo no pudo contenerse y exclamó la intriga de varios.

-Pues es bastante obvio en verdad- adoptando una postura sabia, una muchacha rubia de ojos grises habló.

-En serio? Pues yo no sé nada. Solo que mi padre era un robot antes y ahora es un hombre que no se parece en nada a lo que se le describe en los mitos! – un joven latino chilló, divirtiendo al señalado dios.

-Lo que mi hija dice es cierto, la obviedad de la situación es clara. Hefestos dejó un reemplazo por indeterminado tiempo mientras vivía entre los mortales. O me equivoco? – orgullosa de que su estirpe lograse conjeturar una hipótesis a pesar de nunca expresarla vocalmente, la deidad que representaba el conocimiento en las batallas, parló mientras miraba al pelirrojo.

-Geez…ya comenzó a balbucear sus prepotencias- por lo bajo bufó un hombre de tez tostada y ojos verde azulados, lo que le valió un insulto por parte de la dama.

-Antes de que vuelvan a sus peleas…_algo que realmente no extrañaba mucho…_Lamento decirte esto Athena, pero estás equivocada- interrumpiendo la diatriba que el dúo entabló, Hefestos declaró, susurrando por lo bajo sus verdaderos pensamientos respectos a la discusión que presenció.

-JA! POR FIN SUCEDIÓ! – alegre por la revelación, el hombre con camiseta hawaiana exclamó antes de chocar los cinco con Ares, quien compartía su felicidad.

-Cómo…? Pero si yo siempre…- incrédula ante la metafórica bofetada de realidad que recibió, la Diosa de la Sabiduría procedió a balbucir.

-Ya lo dije, es erróneo tu análisis. Para comenzar, mi ausencia no fue por un tiempo indeterminado, sino que tenía un plazo estipulado con nuestro padre de sesenta a setenta años. Segundo, no viví exclusivamente entre mortales. Y tercero, ni siquiera estaba en este mundo- alzando lentamente los dedos de la mano derecha para indicar sus puntos fácticos, el Dios de la Forja mencionó con serenidad, haciendo caso omiso a la nueva sorpresa que generó en todos sus oyentes.

-…Wow. Mi papá es genial, aprende de eso Piper! – el mismo muchacho latino miró con adulación a su padre antes de voltearse para hacer frente a una muchacha que llevaba unas plumas entrelazadas a su cabello trenzado.

-Leo, te das cuenta que alabas a un hombre que acaba de regresar de un largo viaje? Un hombre que no te concibió ya que fue reemplazado por un robot? – aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo, Piper alegó, ganándose la atención de Athena y la joven rubia con ojos igual de grises.

-Es verdad! Cómo es eso posible!? – esta vez fue un regordete hombre que apestaba a alcohol quien preguntó, dejando de lado su catálogo de vinos a un lado.

-Ese reemplazo era una de mis mejores obras en la época, capaz de cumplir todas las funciones que llevaba a cabo hasta ese día. Además, qué les sorprende? No es como si fuese lo más extraño que han visto, donde estuve era más que común que un robot pudiese engendrar un semidiós o enamorarse- se defendió el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a un dúo de arqueros.

-Pero…! – una vez más, Athena intentó interrumpir.

Solo para callarse cuando un rayo impactó contra un pequeño claro, producto de un Dios de los Cielos que trataba de ocultar su diversión.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de tanto interrogatorio innecesario. Necesitas algún resumen de lo ocurrido en este tiempo, hijo? – demostrando una rara muestra de cariño hacia el hijo que siempre era introvertido pero con una inclinación a ayudar en lo que podía, Zeus habló.

-Aparte de ver que tú y tío Poseidón tuvieron hijos, no lo creo- mirando al grupo de adolescentes y analizar las armas que sostenían a sus lados, Hefestos dijo.

-O sea…no tienes idea alguna de las dos guerras que hubo? – Hera fue quien inquirió a su hijo esta vez, aún en shock por todo lo que ocurría desde que el pelirrojo ingresó a la Sala de Tronos.

Aquella declaración produjo una querella en el interior del recién llegado dios, pues se maldecía por no estar para ayudar en dicho momento. Al parecer, sus emociones fueron lo bastante notorias ya que más de uno se impacientó por su actitud, al punto en que más de uno quería tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

-Si están vivos, significa que ganaron. Pero sigo desconociendo contra quienes lucharon…- teniendo un breve momento de preocupación por los semidioses en la sala, Hefestos miró a sus padres, pidiendo disimuladamente el nombre de los enemigos.

Miradas se entrecruzaron, desde dioses hasta los hijos de estos, disputando en silencio si debían de revelarle las crónicas o simplemente dejarle ignorante. Resoplando ante la falta de decisión, un sombrío caballero adulto atrajo la atención del pelirrojo con un mero ademán de su mano izquierda.

-Fueron tu abuelo y bisabuela, Hefestos- confesó el hombre que parecía manipular a voluntad las sombras que lo rodeaban.

Todos pudieron ver que ante el primer indicado, el Dios de la Forja soltó un suspiro de alivio, llevándolos a interpretar como si solo fuese algo banal. Sin embargo, ante la segunda persona mencionada, el color desapareció en el rostro del pelirrojo, dejándolo aún más pálido de lo que estaba.

-Fue ella sola, verdad? No ocurrió nada raro cuando la vencieron? Nada vino desde el cielo y comenzó a atacar indiscriminadamente al mundo? – pregunta tras pregunta fue lanzada por el herrero griego.

-Eh…no? Solo ella y sus Gigantes iniciaron la guerra. Y a qué te refieres con eso del cielo? Debemos saber algo? – la arquera de majestuosa belleza y cabello rojizo trató de averiguar, notando que poco a poco el tono de piel regresaba a la normalidad en el rostro de su hermano.

Soltando un ahogado suspiro de alivio y relajándose en su trono mientras masajeaba la zona torácica donde el corazón estaba, el ahora joven adulto Hefesto lucía más tranquilo.

-No, no…es solo que…donde estuve, en una de las tantas iteraciones, ella terminó cansándose de todos y llamó a unos seres que escapaban del entendimiento común, al punto en que mi cabeza parecía a punto de partirse en varias partes cuando intenté analizarlos. Les soy sincero cuando digo que vencerlos fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi larga vida, al punto en que morí para acabar con uno de ellos en un enfrentamiento uno contra uno- recordando una de sus últimas Singularidades junto a los demás Servants convocados, Hefestos trazó una delgada espada oriental en sus manos, mirándola con cariño mientras su hermano directo solo la miraba con asombro ante el derroche de sed sangrienta que emitía.

-Es una broma, no? Eso no puede ser real- descreyendo lo que oía, una dama que jugueteaba anteriormente con una espiga de trigo, habló con temor.

-Aquí no es real, y agradécelo tía Deméter. Mucha gente murió cuando aparecieron, y muchos más lo habrían hecho de no haber sido por nuestra interrupción- mucho más relajado por saber que sus temores eran mal infundados, comentó el hombre de ojos dorados.

-"Nuestra"? – incapaz de contener su lengua, una cazadora con corte de pelo punk y ojos azules indagó.

-Unos colegas de "trabajo" y mis esposas- realizando unas comillas en el aire para sugerir el término para el lugar donde estuvo, el pelirrojo alegó sin percatarse a tiempo que había hablado de más.

Para cuando recapacitó y retrocedió internamente el diálogo que efectuó, el herrero del Olimpo gimió con real frustración, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras murmuraba sobre el hecho de que su esposa tenía toda la razón respecto a lo despistado que podía llegar a ser.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba…aun así, felicitaciones- parpadeando repetidas veces antes de salir del silencio, Zeus se mostró nuevamente feliz por su hijo.

-Felicitaciones? Felicitaciones!? Solo dirás eso!? Acaso no sabes que él está casado con Afrodita!? – intercalando miradas entre su hijo, a quien le costaba ver por su nuevo aspecto, y su esposo, Hera reclamó con ímpetu.

-Engañaste a tu esposa con otra mujer…o mejor dicho, mujeres? – adoptando un tono peligroso, la arquera pelirroja cuestionó.

-De qué esposa me hablas, Artemis? – mirando extrañado a la susodicha, Hefestos replicó con otra interrogante.

-Ehm…padre…creo que se refieren a ella- Leo, incómodo pero a la vez divertido por dentro, señaló a la Diosa de la Belleza que aún no cerraba la boca por el asombro que la apabullaba.

-Quién? – gozando al igual que su hijo de la situación, el Dios de la Forja mantuvo su acto de despiste como medio de una pequeña venganza por todo lo que pasó a pesar de ya no importarle más lo que ella hiciera.

-Hermano. Estamos hablando de Afrodita…tú sabes…con la que yo…tú me entiendes- desconociendo el cómo proceder correctamente, tanto por su reciente regreso como por la espada que tenía a mano, informó Ares.

El pasivo semblante en el pelirrojo consiguió durar más tiempo de lo pensado, pues al final no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en una suave risa que confundió primeramente a todos, para que a continuación entendieran que todo había sido una pequeña broma, al punto en que el Dios de los Mensajeros felicitó el herrero mientras que la Diosa implicada en el tema frunció furiosa el entrecejo.

-Te parece gracioso! Crees que por cambiar de aspecto puedes burlarte de mí?! – saliendo de sus cabales, la fémina de gran belleza espetó iracunda al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y anhelaba acercársele para abofetearlo.

Acción que hubiese llevado a cabo de no ser porque su amante le detuvo, recibiendo como única advertencia una fija mirada seria a través de sus oscuras gafas.

-Vale, vale…lo siento, pero fue demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar. Debes comprenderme, son pocas veces las que actúo de esta manera- eliminándose una ficticia lágrima por el estado risueño que contrajo, el pelirrojo se disculpó antes de mirar sin malicia alguna a la mujer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dejado de variar su apariencia física, estancándose en una sencilla mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos claros.

Asimismo, aún con la disculpa dicha, Afrodita no cambió su actitud, demostrándose aún furiosa.

-Comprenderte? Comprenderte!? Por qué lo haría!? Aún sigues siendo ese estúpido tullido que se encierra en su propio templo para golpear incesantemente su martillo! Estoy más que segura que esas famosas esposas tuyas siquiera existen! – absolutamente fuera de sí, la deidad que representaba el amor y la belleza explotó, esperando obtener una respuesta recíproca.

Solo para hacer frente a una misericordiosa mirada dorada, que la observaba con cansancio, como si hubiese vivido mucho más que todos los presentes en la sala juntos. Poniéndose de pie con calma, el pelirrojo agitó con pereza la mano izquierda a lo largo de su cuerpo, trazando una nueva vestimenta sumamente diferente a la que llevaba, siendo un abombado pantalón negro y una larga capa blanca que colgaba de sus hombros, ocultando precariamente su extremidad superior siniestra que estaba cubierta por una manga roja.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención, fueron las numerosas líneas verde azuladas que trazaban cada centímetro del torso en su costado izquierdo, alcanzando el ojo de dicho lado y perdiéndose por debajo del pantalón también.

-Tienes razón algo. Sigo siendo un tullido aún, pero en el interior. Vivir y morir interminables veces hace eso. Estoy tan roto y distorsionado que he llegado al punto de intentar matarme más de una vez en cada oportunidad que tenía al ver mi yo pasado. Pese a ello, había gente que me quería ayudar, desesperadamente incluso. Las primeras veces no podía verlo, pero cuando finalmente lo conseguí, me sentí feliz. Dejé de lado incluso mis ideales adoptados para salvarlas- caminando hasta estar frente a ella, Hefestos le tomó la mano a su antigua pareja, cerrándola en un puño antes de brindarle una estoica sonrisa y alejarse unos pasos.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, se paralizaron ante el relato breve de la vida que tuvo el hijo de Zeus y Hera. Podían percibir muy fácil el dolor entrelazado a las palabras pronunciadas, así como también el rastro de felicidad cuando expresó la última sentencia, generando en la mayoría un sentimiento empático. Mas aun así, solo una persona había bajado la vista hacia su estirada mano, siendo la deidad más hermosa presente quien sentía un terror invadiéndola por dentro al no saber cómo reaccionar en el futuro próximo si lo que sospechaba era correcto.

-Dime que no es eso…- la fémina suplicó en una audible voz baja al pelirrojo herrero que en lugar de mirarla estaba acariciando juguetonamente la cabeza de su hijo concebido por el reemplazo que dejó.

-Cambiaría algo si lo hiciera? – dándole la espalda, efectuando silenciosos pasos entre los más jóvenes, Hefestos inquirió tranquilo.

-Tú…tú no puedes hacerme esto! – mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, Afrodita clamó al mismo tiempo que se libraba del agarre que sostenía sobre ella Ares.

-No puedo…? O no quieres que lo haga? – observándola fugazmente por encima del hombro derecho antes de regresar su atención a la joven figura que cuidaba de las brasas en la hoguera central, volvió a hablar el cuestionado hombre.

La incertidumbre se dibujó a la perfección en el agraciado rostro, mutándolo a uno con aspecto mucho más raro al que todos estaban acostumbrados. Poca imaginación requirieron los presentes para adivinar lo que Afrodita sostenía en su puño, sintiendo un leve atisbo de compasión por la susodicha al ver que por primer vez recibía una dosis de su propia medicina.

-Cómo lo lograste? – la Reina del Olimpo decidió sobreponerse a cualquier otra palabra que saliera de la boca de su nuera.

-Todas las reglas pueden romperse, madre- como si estuviese pronunciando algo que ocultaba una historia solamente conocida por él, el forjador replicó mientras trazaba una peculiar daga en la mano libre.

-Eso sigue sin conformarme, hijo. Sabes bien lo que pienso sobre mi dominio y aquellos que escupen en él- mostrándose enojada por entender el aviso de Hefestos, Hera declaró.

-Tampoco es como si pudieras hacerme algún reclamo. Todos mis hijos fueron concebidos en un matrimonio para luego "morir". Además, tú sabías cuánto deseaba separarme de ella- sin siquiera emular el estado de ánimo de su progenitora, el pelirrojo respondió mientras deshacía en volutas la daga.

-Era un buen matrimonio que podría haber florecido con el tiempo- quiso defender su pensamiento retrógrado la esposa de Zeus.

-Eso es basura y tú lo sabes, querida. Cometí un error, y lo admito ante todos, ese día al decidir por ambos- masajeándose con fatiga el puente de la nariz, la voz del Rey del Olimpo llegó a todos.

-Pero…- notando que estaba luchando una batalla perdida por querer retener algo que hace tiempo se esfumó, balbuceó la dama con un manto hecho de plumaje verde.

-Ellas son grandiosas, madre. Son elegantes, fuertes, inteligentes, peligrosas…y por sobre todo, nos amamos recíprocamente- derramando todas las emociones en su confesión, Hefestos miró a Hera con el propósito de hacerle entender que no deseaba discutir más.

Entablando una silenciosa lucha de voluntades, la Diosa del Matrimonio trató de ser severa con su hijo respecto al tema en discusión, siendo un eufemismo si se dijera que a ella poco le importaba lo que él hiciera de su vida. No mucho tiempo transcurrió para que finalmente la fémina desistiera, soltando un largo suspiro antes de taparse el rostro con las manos para recuperar su semblante regio.

-Cuántas son al menos? – buscando aligerar un poco el ambiente debido a la tensión creada, el adolescente con rasgos similares a Poseidón quiso saber.

-Percy! – golpeándolo en la cabeza por la carencia de decoro, un sátiro gritó.

-Depende…- aun así, la respuesta de Hefestos no fue una que todos esperaban.

-A qué te refieres con eso? – incluso el propio monarca del Inframundo y sus hermanos no comprendieron.

-Bueno, están Rin, Sakura, Medusa…- usando sus dedos para enumerar, el pelirrojo empezó a contarlas.

-MEDUSA! – tanto Athena y Poseidón como sus hijos exclamaron.

-Sí, Medusa. Por dónde iba? Oh, sí…Medusa, Arturia y Luvia- terminando el recuento y alzando los cinco dedos de su mano libre en alto, el herrero alegó.

-Cinco? No es mucho si lo vemos desde cierto punto de vista…- Apolo no se mostró muy sorprendido.

-Sí, cinco son sus personalidades principales. Pero si cuento todas sus personalidades divergentes, tengo más de veinte esposas. Mientras que los bastardos de Archer y Alter en vez de ayudarme se quedan mirando a otro lado…al menos uno de ellos debe soportar a Kiara y el otro a las más pequeñas- explicó su dilema el herrero de las dioses, cayendo a un semblante de odio y burla consecuentemente al hablar de aquellas dos personas.

-Y esos quiénes son? – la pequeña deidad que cuidaba de la hoguera, habló por primera vez.

-Son distópicas versiones mías, tía Hestia. Para mejor entendimiento, digamos que ellos son como las versiones romanas que tenemos pero más detestables- conteniendo un escalofrío ante el mero recuerdo de sus memorias, Hefesto causó gracia los bromistas de la sala, quienes no podían imaginárselo con tal actitud.

Por otro lado, la bondadosa diosa de aspecto infantil no compartió la diversión de sus sobrinos, pues siempre había tenido un apego por el forjador luego de que su madre lo arrojara por el aspecto que tenía al nacer. Además, se le hacía imposible imaginarse al, ahora, pelirrojo actuando como un vándalo.

-Vaya…más de veinte esposas…- incrédulo ante la noticia que le había dado su hijo, el Rey de los Cielos declaró.

-No sé si sentirme celoso u orgulloso por ti…- el propio Dios de la Guerra admitió.

-Desgraciadamente esa elección no me corresponde, pero sí déjame agradecerte ya que sin tu accionar con Afrodita, yo nunca habría pedido a padre un tiempo lejos de aquí. De hecho…toma esto, acéptalo como un regalo de mi parte- formando una mueca sardónica, el hombre con la espada occidental parló, asombrando a todos una vez más al trazar una extraña espada cuya hoja era tricolor.

A pesar de ello, al tomarla, Ares enmudeció totalmente, anonadado por la belleza artística que poseía, percibiéndola como una verdadera extensión de él mismo. Sentía el poder desbordando de la espada, llamándolo para realizar una muestra, para eliminar todas y cada una de las existencias en la Tierra.

-Qué…qué es esto? – incapaz de hallar su voz, el dios inquirió a su hermano, obviando el hecho de que sus hijos presentes estaban igual que él.

-Teardrop Photon Ray…fue tu espada y la de Altera en el mundo donde estuve. Puedo ver que ya está a gusto con su dueño- reveló el nombre de la construcción divina avanzada Hefestos, sonriendo ampliamente al ver lo natural que su guerrero hermano lucía empuñándola.

-Altera? – quiso saber Annabeth, la hija de Athena.

-Es uno de los nombres que Attila tenía de donde vine. Muchacha tranquila si me lo preguntas- saciando la sed de curiosidad que presentó la joven blonda, el varón de ojos dorados contestó.

-Muchacha? Qué Attila no era hombre? – una muchacha de piel cacao miró con extrañeza a su acompañante, un adolescente de rasgos orientales.

-Mundo distinto, divergencias infinitas- fue todo lo dicho por el Dios de la Forja.

-Hey! Y nosotros qué!? No recibiremos un souvenir!? – pataleando como un crío, Apolo clamó para gran diversión de Hermes y vergüenza de sus hijos, además de Artemis obviamente.

-Ya cierra la boca, por favor- tapándose el rostro y murmurando de forma ahogada, la cazadora se refirió a su gemelo.

-Venga, Arty! No seas aguafiestas! Sé que tú también quieres un regalo! – el Dios del Sol refutó, sabiendo que al ser hija de su padre ella tendría una leve racha de celos.

El varón de pelo rojo y ojos dorados no necesitó de escuchar más, resignándose a cumplirles un capricho infantil que debería ser empleado por sus hijos o cazadoras, pero en cambio eran ellos quienes lo representaban. Sin embargo, una idea maliciosa surgió en su mente, esbozando exteriormente una suave sonrisa mientras trazaba una delicado arco y lo colocaba en el centro de la Sala de Tronos, siendo el objetivo de muchas miradas.

-Tengo un regalo, pero solo puede pertenecer a uno de ustedes dos. Oh! Y antes de que me pregunten, este es Tauropolos, el arma bendecida de Atalanta- explicó con inocencia apócrifa el forjador, alejándose con lentitud del lugar, ampliando su burlona mueca que solo los más jóvenes fueron capaces de ver junto a un cómplice guiño.

-Solo…a…uno? – tentada por la belleza del arma, la Diosa de la Luna mencionó entrecortadamente.

-Así es- replicó con sencillez el pelirrojo.

-No puedes hacer otro para que hayan dos? – sin quitarle la vista de encima al arco, Apolo trató de averiguar más.

-Qué gracia habría si hubiese más un arma especial? – fue la refutación brindada por el dios con nuevo aspecto físico.

Los semidioses vieron en silencio cómo Hefestos llevaba una mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda con disimulo, realizando una cuenta regresiva a partir de cinco. En el instante que la extremidad formó un conciso puño, la Diosa de la Luna salió expelida de su trono en dirección al arco, siendo imitada milisegundos después por su gemelo.

Dicha diferencia de tiempo entre los dos hizo que la fémina se apropiara del arma, girándose con una gran mueca ladina mientras se vanagloriaba con pomposidad ya que su teniente aplaudía fervientemente ante la victoria fácil que tuvo.

-Deberías saber que este arco sería m…- regodeándose en su triunfo precoz, Artemis inició una mofa.

Solo para ser interrumpida por un par de manos que se colocaron frente a su cara, desprendiendo un enceguecedor y fulminante haz de luz que la dejó ciega, además de obligarla a soltar el arco que Hefestos regaló, permitiéndole así al Dios de la Música apropiarse del arma para que a continuación corriera hasta su trono con una mueca de orgullo propio.

-Gané- simple y conciso, Apolo declaró.

Para luego pavonearse como su hermana lo había hecho, dejando de lado que esta le insultaba por la ceguera temporal que adquirió.

Mientras todos veían a la deidad de la guerra realizar fintas con su nueva arma, causando incluso un poco de asombro en su amante quien no podía olvidar lo dicho por su ex esposo, y al hijo de Leto tensar su arco repetidas veces, una sola persona de las presentes no apreciaba el espectáculo de luces ejercido por la hoja tricolor o el silbido que ejercía la firme cuerda invisible.

-Hefestos- la voz de Hera detuvo los ánimos de la sala, ocasionando que el nombrado girara los ojos en señal de exasperación.

-Ocurre algo, madre? – extrañando los momentos en que era ignorado completamente por ella, replicó educadamente el pelirrojo.

-Quiero verlas- declaró determinada ella.

-Disculpa? – no comprendiendo correctamente el pedido, su dios interpeló.

-Tus esposas. Quiero conocerles. Yo decidiré si son buenas para ti o no- negándose a dar paso atrás en su orden, la Reina del Olimpo demandó.

-Y qué harás si no lo son? Las arrojarás como a mí? – sacando a flote su lado sobreprotector, el herrero y espadachín refutó con mordacidad.

-N…no…yo…yo…- nunca esperándose tal respuesta llena de veneno, Hera farfulló con incomodidad.

-_Tampoco es como si pudieras hacerle algo. Para ellas eres la versión femenina de Shinji. _Geez…vale, las llamaré, pero espero que las trates con el respeto que se merecen o descubrirás que lo que hice con ese Type-Mercury fue un juego de niños comparado a lo que te esperará- susurrando para sí mismo la primera parte, Hefestos gimió frustrado antes de plasmar una cristalizada espada rústica y dejar en claro sus pautas.

Provocando miedo en ella y los más jóvenes presentes.

E incluso en sus hermanos.

Un sencillo corte en paralelo al suelo con la espada que brillaba como si estuviese hecha de joyas bastó para distorsionar por completo el espacio, creando un efecto caleidoscópico que dejaba ver miles de escenas diferentes, como una ventana con infinitos paisajes, la cual se detuvo por último en una que mostraba una gran sala blanca de donde provenían varias voces.

Más de uno lucía ansioso por el espectáculo, sentándose al borde de sus asientos, incluyendo aquellos que rápidamente se acomodaron en sus tronos. La distorsión espacial se mantuvo presente luego de que el forjador desapareciera en su interior, pudiendo oírlo solamente en un comienzo antes de que la transmisión se plagara con femeninas voces.

Los pasos lejanos rápidamente se volvieron más claros, demostrando que un grupo acercaba a la brecha que por momentos enseñaba a personas extrañas, desde un hombre con cabeza de león hasta mujer con pijama de jaguar.

Media decena de rostros femeninos pudieron apreciarse detrás de la figura varonil del herrero griego. Nadie fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante quienes parecían ser las esposas mencionadas por Hefestos, pues ella eran exactamente como fueron descritas, rebosando de belleza y al mismo tiempo que podían sentir la peligrosidad que representaban si se les hacía enojar lo suficiente.

-Con cuidado, Sakura. Tú también, Luvia- ayudándolas a cruzar la brecha, el pelirrojo guio primero a una mujer con ropas orientales, para posteriormente seguirle una rubia cuyos rizos ensortijados acababan en un tono azulado.

-Gracias, Senpai- tímida como la recordaba el susodicho siempre, replicó la pelimorada.

-Siempre un caballero, Shero- al contrario de la anterior, comentó con voz firme la blonda que tenía un cuerpo muscular pero estilizado.

-Pliega un poco tus alas, Medusa…eso, perfecto- indicó el herrero del Olimpo mientras una dama de extenso cabello púrpura y ropas reveladora que se asemejaba a las escamas de un ofidio.

-Tan cuidadoso como lo usual- el tono burlón de la nombrada no se hizo de esperar, rozando el mentón del varón con sus afiladas uñas previo a ver cómo su pareja continuaba auxiliando al resto.

-Es tu turno, Arturia. Permíteme- empleando un tono sumamente respetuoso pero al mismo tiempo afectivo, el Dios de la Forja dejó ver a una despampanante mujer de alta estatura, cabello rubio y una gran capa colgando de sus hombros delgados.

-No era necesario, Master. Aun así, se lo agradezco- dejándose llevar por la formalidad lúdica que solían usar en privado, ella alegó con una mueca suave dibujándose en su etéreo rostro.

-Y por último tú, Rin- al contrario de todas las demás, la dama de cabello negro y vestido carmesí no recibió ninguna advertencia por parte de su esposo.

-Qué? Acaso no soy digna de que me digas algo agradable como a ellas? – temblándole una ceja ya que Luvia empezó a reír sin disimulo alguno de ella, la última mujer le reclamó al pelirrojo.

-Oh…no me pises los pies al cruzar- fingiendo sorpresa al comienzo, Hefestos dejó ver que todo era un acto al burlarse de ella con la advertencia.

-Shirou! Eres un…! – enfureciéndose por las palabras dichas, Rin intentó golpear a su pareja, solo para ver desecho ese sueño al ser sujetada de los brazos y besada con amor, haciéndola olvidar de todo.

-Ya, Rin. Sabes que es solo un chiste- alejándose tras la muestra de cariño y cerrando la brecha luego de ver a una niña de rasgos albinos intentar correr hasta ellos, el forjador perteneciente al panteón grecorromano habló.

En simultáneo a la llegada de las mujeres, un en específico que se hallaba en su respectivo trono frunció completamente el ceño, creando arrugas que en cualquier otro tiempo la habría hecho llorar por arruinar su belleza. Dicha mujer, o diosa sea mejor explayado, sentía el impetuoso menester que gritar y reclamar algo que ya no le pertenecía, alguien a quien rechazó por cómo lucía a pesar de los regalos que recibía. Se estaba llenando de odio, alimentado principalmente por el semblante feliz que el pelirrojo tenía de manera eterna en su fas.

-Sea lo que sea que sientas, no hagas nada estúpido Afrodita- en un susurro imperceptible, Ares le comunicó a su amante.

-A qué te refieres con ello? – girando bruscamente la cabeza para ver las oscuras gafas que ocultaban los rojos ojos del Dios de la Guerra, la diosa más bella del Olimpo inquirió.

-Él no bromeaba cuando dijo que ellas eran peligrosas. Él incluso es mucho más peligroso que antes. Y esa espada que cuelga de su cintura es un arma capaz de matarnos a todos con facilidad. Así que, no importa lo que sientas, no hagas nada estúpido. Al menos hazlo por todas las veces que lo engañamos- demostrando una faceta más consciente y madura de lo habitual, sentenció Ares.

En un polo opuesto, Hera solo observaba atenta a las esposas de su hijo poco beneficiado por ella. Algo se removió en su interior al verle más feliz de nunca al tratar con las cinco damas que expulsaban poder divino al igual o más que ella, mientras que estas también parecían adorarlo en igual manera. Una burbujeante alegría creía dentro de su pecho, anhelando haber podido brindarle tal júbilo mucho antes, cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-Es alguien completamente distinto, no? – inesperado para ella, el Rey de todos los Dioses parló.

-No solo físicamente, también por dentro- ya sin contenerse más, la patrona de los Matrimonios dio su respuesta, observando cómo el implicado presentaba a sus parejas de vidas al resto de los presentes, deteniéndose expresamente cuando Leo Valdez tuvo su turno para saludarlas.

-Sabes por qué le permití viajar? – dejando de ver la escena que delante tenía, Zeus se dedicó a mirar el perfil de su esposa.

-…No- imitando el accionar de su marido, Hera se dedicó a mirar los electrizantes ojos de quien por lo general era alguien gruñón y paranoico.

-Nunca dijo nada. Soportó todos y cada uno de nuestros caprichos a lo largo de su vida. Vio a su mujer engañarlo infinidad de veces. Vio a sus hijos morir o ser malditos por ti. Estaba exhausto después de todo. Sé que yo no fui un buen padre para él, pero al menos quise redimirme un poco brindándole el pedido que me rogó- mostrándose más agradecido que nunca hacia una persona bajo su mandato, reveló lo que había visto hace más de sesenta años cuando tuvo frente a él a aquel deforme herrero.

La vergüenza se apoderó de la Reina del Olimpo, obligándola a cerrar con fuerzas los ojos para evitar derramar lágrimas. Dando unas profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones consecutivas, ella se permitió alcanzar un semblante sereno como el que tanto acostumbraba a llevar, alzando la cabeza para dejar de enfocarse en su regazo y enfrentar al sexteto que en pie se hallaba delante suyo.

-Madre, Padre…les presento a mis esposas. Luvia, Rin, Sakura, Arturia, Medusa…mis progenitores en persona- más ansioso por irse que tener problemas, Hefestos realizó las presentaciones con un método poco formal.

-Deberías ser más educados con ellos, Shirou- la rubia de vibrantes ojos verdes le reclamó al pelirrojo.

-Quieres que invite a Mordred para cenar esta noche? – con una estática sonrisa en su rostro, el forjador replicó con una interrogante, silenciando rápidamente a la Reina de los Caballeros.

-Je! Ahora ves cómo me sentí anoche al burlarme de él? – la alada mujer escamosa se mofó, al igual que el resto, del destino de su compañera, rememorando cuando el pelirrojo amenazó con enviar una invitación a sus hermanas.

-Mi Vaina es malo…- masculló por lo bajo la blonda, recomponiéndose luego con un beso en la mejilla junto a una promesa de mucha comida por la noche.

Incluso la dinámica que presentó el grupo era algo que causaba gran asombro, demostrando a los griegos y romanos presentes ya sean deidades o hijos de estos que el Dios de la Herrería podía ser tan expresivo como lo deseara.

-Uhm…Lord Vulcano? – un muchacho rubio con camiseta morada alzó la mano para atraer la atención del forjador, el cual para sorpresa de todos sus pares no cambió de aspecto.

-Ocurre algo? – volteándose para verle, el dios que respondía a varios nombres más que el conocido, replicó.

-Tenemos dos preguntas…- luego de corroborar con sus amigos, el semidiós con tatuaje romano en su antebrazo, aludió.

-Vaya, casi pareces todo un maestro ya- lúdica, aludió Rin.

-Pues es obvio que ya es uno, incluso igual o más de nuestro nivel. No esperaría otra cosa de mi Shero- abrazándole el brazo derecho, Luvia aduló la dedicación y paciencia que tenía aquel hombre que conocía hace tiempo en la Clock Tower.

-**Nuestro** querrás decir, no? – la siempre gentil Sakura dejó salir un aura perturbadora al inicio, recomponiéndose luego de aferrarse a la mano del herrero.

-Eh? Ah, sí…sí, tienes toda la razón! – asustada por el tono que había usado la pelimorada, Luvia rápidamente desestimó todo lo que dijo anteriormente con tal de darle la razón.

Negando divertido con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que era capaz de oír las risas que Medusa, Hefestos carraspeó para acaparar la atención de ambas féminas, serenándolas con éxito para posteriormente volver a mirar a los jóvenes que por algún motivo se hallaban abrazados entre sí como si le temieran a algo…o alguien.

-Decían? – refiriéndose al grupo de adolescentes, el pelirrojo inquirió.

-Ah…sí…Annabeth quería saber por qué te llaman de otra forma, padre- asomando la cabeza por detrás de una mujer que el forjador recordaba de antaño y le alegraba de ver fuera de su isla/prisión, Leo habló por boca de la rubia hija de Athena.

-Shirou era el nombre que adopté durante mi exilio y por el cual todos me conocían usualmente. Shero es una variación del mismo que Luvia ama usar, además de no molestarme ya que sería pedirle que cambie algo que es innecesario. Y Master…bueno, esa es otra historia- procediendo a explicar lo más sencillamente posible, el propietario de tantos alias refutó.

-Otra historia? – malinterpretando todo lo posible aquella sugerencia, Artemis comenzó a juguetear con un par de flechas.

-No de esa manera! Geez…y luego te asombras de tu gemelo- exclamó con un rubor en sus pómulos el Dios de la Forja.

-Espera, Shirou…acaso ella no es…- percatándose recién ahora de la identidad de la fémina con vestimenta plateada y pelo rojizo, Rin susurró en voz alta.

-Sí, ella es- comprendiendo perfectamente la intención de esas palabras, el nombrado afirmó.

-Yo soy qué!? – sintiendo un mal augurio por lo que la pareja secreteaba en voz alta, la Diosa de la Luna clamó.

-Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepa. Al menos para su propia mente- Arturia se apresuró en tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión, siendo avalada en simultáneo por Medusa y Sakura.

-Exijo que me lo digan! – disgustada por la falta de contestación, la arquera virgen parló imperativamente.

-Hermana…valoras tu estabilidad mental? – previniendo algún comentario mordaz que sus esposas podrían llegar a hacer por la falta de educación que tenía la pelirroja, Hefestos interrumpió.

-Obviamente- bufando, algo que hizo reír por lo bajo a su gemelo y Hermes, Artemis refutó.

-Entonces no hagas más preguntas. Es en serio. Claro…a menos que desees que Apolo se burle de ti por los siguientes siglos- advirtió el Dios de la Forja, llegando al punto de dejar en el aire el significativo peligro que representaba la intriga de ella.

Aquello captó muchos más curiosos, pero tras ver cómo el rostro de la cazadora pasaba por múltiples fases emocionales, tuvieron que abstenerse a esperar una respuesta de ella. Algo que no se hizo de aguardar mucho pues rápidamente Artemis soltó una profunda bocanada de aire y desestimó renuentemente el tema con un simple ademán de su mano izquierda, entristeciendo a su gemelo y decepcionando a una averiguadora Athena.

Felices de haber evitado una posible catástrofe, el gran matrimonio chocaron sus palmas de manera mental, queriendo mantener la rectitud que ellas querían mostrar a pesar de algunos pequeños deslices debido a que a pesar de todo el tiempo de convivencia compartido aún existían riñas amistosas.

-Cuál es la otra pregunta que tenían? – redirigiendo la atención al joven latino, el pelirrojo interpeló.

-Sí, pero es respecto a ellas. No les molestaría, verdad? – la adolescente con ascendencia de tribu nativa norteamericana alzó su mano para preguntar.

-Lo dudo, pero me dejarías saber algo antes? Eres descendiente de Apaches? – mirando rápidamente a la féminas hermosas quienes se encogieron de hombros o sonrieron simplemente, Hefestos quiso sacarme una duda que tuvo al ver a la joven que parecía ser hija de su ex pareja.

-Eh? No, de Cherokee en realidad. Por? – extrañada por la pregunta, Piper comentó.

-Por nada, solo le hiciste acordar de Geronimo. Ahora sí, qué deseaban saber de nosotras? – Rin tomó la palabra, aclarando la duda de la joven antes de enfocarse en la segunda interrogante que tenían preparado los adolescentes.

-Sentimos un aura poderosa viniendo de ustedes. Acaso son diosas? O al menos casi todas? – la hija de Athena formuló su duda compartida por los demás.

Sin saberlo, la madre de la blonda estaba orgullosa de su hija, así como el resto de los Olímpicos se inclinaron hacia delante para saber más sobre las mujeres.

-Veo que eres muy suspicaz, niña. En realidad todas somos diosas…- agradándole Annabeth, Rin alegó.

-Pero Medusa…- el propio Percy señaló a la fémina de piel escamosa.

-A diferencia de aquí, ella y sus hermanas eran diosas sin intervención aparte. Eso es todo lo que importa- respondiendo en nombre de su esposa mientras tomaba una de sus manos y masajeaba el dorso de esta con sumo cariño, Hefestos hizo saber, regalándole luego una mueca amorosa a la Gorgona.

-Podemos saber a qué panteones pertenecen? – comprendiendo que no debía de rondar por ciertos temas respecto a Medusa, Deméter retomó la plática previa.

-Mmh…bueno…Medusa es bastante obvia, así como sus otras dos contrapartes. Luvia también es griega, de hecho es Astraea. Rin, por su parte, representa el panteón Sumerio generalmente, siendo Ishtar o Ereshkigal. Sakura es parte del panteón Hindú, representándose como Parvati o Kana, así como muchas otras versiones de ella que no pertenecen a un grupo específico. Y finalmente Arturia…ella…es un poco complicado de explicar sin recibir miradas extrañas- tomándose su tiempo y paciencia, el forjador procedió a explicar lo mejor posible, decidiendo obviar las miradas de asombro que todos adoptaban ya que estaba rascándose la nuca mientras veía a la Reina de los Caballeros.

-Por qué dices eso, hijo? – Hera inquirió.

-Verán, su historia es bastante conocida aquí en este mundo, sin embargo no figura como una mujer- siendo receptor de una mirada divertida de la susodicha, el herrero del Olimpo se explayó.

-Qué nos dirás? Que es el Rey Arturo acaso? – bromeando, Hermes mencionó al mismo tiempo que el resto compartía su sentimiento.

-…- ninguno del sexteto dijo algo al respecto, mordiéndose los labios para evitar revelar más.

-Oye, yo soy el de las bromas aquí…me estás asustando, Hefestos- la deidad de los Mensajeros murmuró con nerviosismo.

-No estoy bromeando. Les presento a Arturia Pendragon, o mejor conocida también como la Diosa Rhongomyniad- realizando la presentación como era debido, el forjador develó la verdadera identidad de su esposa quien alguna vez fue su convocación para una guerra.

-Y a qué panteón pertenece? – el muchacho de rasgos asiáticos que acompañaba a una joven afroamericana trató de averiguar.

-El Reino de las Hadas- la implicada en el tema contestó.

-Eso no existe- espetó la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-Aquí no. Pero de dónde venimos, sí- conociendo a la perfección la mentalidad de aquella deidad, Hefestos rápidamente esclareció el diálogo.

-Genial! Tengo cinco madrastras que son diosas amables y no abuelas cascarrabias o manipuladoras como cierta persona! – incapaz de mantenerse callado, ya sea por su déficit de atención o propio genio de él, Leo Valdez exclamó.

-A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO, VALDEZ!? – atronador fue el grito dado por la Reina del Olimpo, como si estuviera lista para volatilizar a su nieto.

-Quién hablaba de usted, Lady Hera? Quizás yo me refería a Gaea…o acaso no es la abuela de ustedes? – demostrando rápidamente un semblante tranquilo, el semidiós evadió elegantemente la ira de la deidad al tergiversar sus palabras.

Hera pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, a pesar de que el resto solo contenía sus risas o algunas se dedicaban a golpear disimuladamente al latino por su actitud suicidad. Algo que las esposas actuales de Hefestos concordaron que lo había heredado de alguien en particular.

Persona que optó sabiamente por dejar pasar tal burla pues sabía que solo se trataba de eso y no lo habían dicho con malicia. Hefestos dio un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor, notando que tanto su noticia de haber regresado realmente y el haber traído a su nueva familia habían sido bien recibidos, alegrándolo verdaderamente. Factor que fue percibido por las cinco féminas que conocían su deseo de tener a gente alrededor que le ame por cómo es, además que también los padres biológicos del dios observaron el rotundo cambio de actitud que poseía.

-Hijo- la simple y solitaria palabra salió de la boca de Zeus, calmando abruptamente los ánimos de la sala.

-Padre, necesitas algo? – curioso por aquella falta de dramatismo que solía tener si no mal recordaba, el pelirrojo buscó saber.

-Qué harás ahora? – tratando de hallar la resolución que elegirá su progenie, el líder a cargo del panteón Griego parló.

-De qué hablas? – teniendo una escueta idea en realidad, Hefestos prefirió cerciorarse.

Una única mirada azul eléctrica bastó para que el poseedor de orbes doradas, que escondían las llamas de un forja en su interior, supiera de lo que hablaba. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna por un extenso minuto, creando incertidumbre en sus pares, llegando al punto de incomodarlos ya que establecieron un ambiente denso como si en cualquier momento estallara una ardua pelea.

-Tengo una familia ahora. Tengo mi propia familia- declaró el Dios de la Forja, mirando por encima de sus hombros a las cinco mujeres que actualmente estaban allí mientras en su mente plasmaba imágenes astrales de las que restaban.

-Hefestos…? – desconcertada en su totalidad por el tono empleado para hablar por su hijo, la Diosa del Matrimonio vio a este con un temor que nunca creyó ser capaz de sentir por él.

-Sabes que tenemos un equilibrio aquí. Incluso luego de que el Perseus…- el hombre con elegante traje de negocios retomó la palabra.

-_Percy_\- en un susurro corrigió el susodicho, ganándose miradas dispares.

-…Jackson nos hiciera darles tronos a Hestia y Hades- eligiendo no haber oído la interrupción por parte del hijo de su hermano, el último hijo de Kronos y Rhea finalizó.

-Zeus, qué estás implicando? - girando esta vez la cabeza para mirar a su marido, Hera cuestionó, solo para ser ignorada.

-Puedo dejar otro robot más actualizado. Después de todo, solo tú sabías que era un reemplazo. Además de haber cumplido con su tarea de manera satisfactoria, obviamente- enfocándose únicamente en la plática que entabló con su padre, respondió Hefestos.

-Mmh…- llevándose la mano derecha al mentón mientras adoptaba un semblante meditativo, el monarca de los cielos estableció un debate mental para conocer los pros y contras de aquella sugerencia.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Zeus! Acaba de regresar! Acaso piensas dejarlo ir de nuevo!? – habiendo comprendido por fin el punto de la plática, la esposa del nombre reclamó vociferando.

-_Como si ella se preocupara realmente por ti…_\- entre dientes y con rencor, una impávida Luvia masculló muy por lo bajo.

-_Te arroja por una ladera de bebé y ahora te quiere? _– murmuró incrédula Rin, deseosa por darle una lección a la Reina de los Cielos.

-_Sabía que debí pedirle a Anna que me prestara su arma…_\- se maldijo en voz baja la hermosa mujer con alas en su espalda.

-_Esa mujer no conoce que algunos sacrificios pueden traer consecuencias en el futuro? _– hablando por experiencia, y valiéndole un apretón de manos por parte de su esposo, la blonda fémina inglesa musitó.

-_Realmente me recuerda mucho a Shinji…_\- conteniéndose para no pasar a mayores, Sakura atinó a repetir una habitual comparación que siempre surgía cada vez que el nombre de la diosa griega llegaba a una conversación.

-_Ya dejen de decir eso por favor, lo que menos quiero es comenzar una pelea aquí_\- siendo el único capaz de escuchar todo lo dicho anteriormente por las cinco mujeres peculiares, el herrero pelirrojo les imploró, siendo respondido con chasquidos de lengua o meros asentimientos no muy convincentes.

Tratando de no sacar a relucir las facetas de sus personalidades divergentes, Hefestos masajeó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos con el afán de suprimir la creciente migraña que amenazaba con atacarle. Momentos como el actual le hacían desear no haber vuelto nunca, prefiriendo lidiar con una albina mujer adulta que rebosaba de felicidad en comparación a la apática dama que estaba delante suyo ahora mismo.

-Madre- tras recomponerse, el forjador llamó a la dama sentada de manera regia en su respectivo trono.

-Tú no te marcharás de aquí. Es una orden. Vivirás con tus esposas en tu templo y cumplirás tus deberes como dios Olímpico- manteniendo un calmo volumen de voz, Hera comandó, creyendo que sería obedecida sin que alguien se opusiera.

La incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de todos, para después mutar a semblantes preocupados por parte de los dioses y sus hijos, o repletos de ira según cinco mujeres que rechinaban sus dientes para soportar el menester de erradicar a la deidad frente a ellas.

-Vaya…no sabía que podías ser tan mamá gallina conmigo- vocalizando en un audible tono sus pensamientos, Hefestos sonrió lúdicamente de lado, como si se burlara y poco le molestara exhibirlo.

-_Al menos sabemos de dónde lo heredó…_\- bromeó la Gorgona a quien fue su antigua Master.

-_Mamá Emiya_\- ocultando la creciente sonrisa con la mano derecha, Sakura fue incapaz de pronunciar aquel mote que todos le daban a su esposo en el lugar donde vivían.

-Deja de mofarte, Hefestos! Lo estoy diciendo en serio! – ignorante de los previos susurros, la esposa de Zeus clamó ante lo dicho por su hijo.

-Y yo también. Ya tengo una familia. Una que cumple el único requisito que les pido- eliminando toda mueca del rostro para plasmar una impasible en su lugar, el pelirrojo proclamó mientras dejaba descansar la mano sobre la empuñadura del arma que colgaba de su cintura.

-Qué sería eso? – interrumpiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hestia averiguó.

-Hacerme feliz- sin dejar de ver a los ojos de su progenitora, el Dios de la Forja concluyó, sucumbiendo a la sala en un nuevo silencio.

Era claro que las palabras hirieron profundamente a la diosa, haciéndole degustar un sabor amargo en la boca debido al icor que se acumuló allí tras morderse la lengua. Había entendido que cualquiera sea la petición u orden que dictamine, ninguna respuesta favorable conseguiría, condenándola a una recepción de malas miradas que nunca terminaban por acostumbrarla.

-Cuánto tiempo te tomaría hacer un reemplazo? – percibiendo que su esposa falló en su intento de restringir la libertad del pelirrojo, Zeus preguntó el herrero.

-Hmm…Un minuto como mucho si le agrego implementos para asemejarse más a las contrapartes robóticas que conocí- rascándose el mentón mientras pensaba detenidamente en su respuesta, el dios con nueva fisionomía le hizo saber.

-Hazlo, será tu suplente cada setenta años como la vez pasada. Entendido? - asintiendo ante la explicación, el Dios de los Cielos comandó antes de buscar saber si su hijo entendía las pautas, siendo respondido con un tácito movimiento vertical de cabeza.

Empleando su mano libre, el forjador cerró los ojos, sumergiéndose en el mundo interno que poseía para buscar aquella copia de él que anteriormente deshizo, plasmándola frente suyo para diseccionarla y reemplazar todo lo que creyese necesario, maravillando a los presentes por la meticulosidad ejercida en gran velocidad. Pequeños objetos metálicos se trazaban de la nada misma, acoplándose en una danza interminable que de a poco exhibía las figuras de diversas extremidades, enseñando el nacimiento de una mecanizada deidad.

Los detalles físicos se volvían más visibles con el transcurso de los segundos, revelando aquel maltrecho aspecto antiguo que el herrero tenía, habiendo optado por dicha elección para evitar crear más dolores de cabeza en quienes lo conocían durante siglos. A pesar de ello, el suplente era capaz de ejercer las mismas habilidades que él tenía antes de su viaje, por lo que estaba capacitado para realizar cambios de aspecto.

-Listo. Tiene algunas mejoras internas que le brindarán mayor resistencia en caso de tener que pelear, además de la habilidad para trazar algunas de mis armas de rangos medio y bajo sin la necesidad de forjarlas- tomando la cabeza del reemplazo dormido para analizarla minuciosamente, Hefestos dictaminó al mismo tiempo que notificaba algunas de las mejoras hechas.

-Mmh? No eras tan mal agraciado como decías, Senpai- previo a que algún Olímpico pronunciara algo, la fémina que poseía personalidades del panteón Hindú habló respecto a la creación de su marido.

-Tiene el mismo tono de piel que Archer ahora que lo noto- rondando al robot, Luvia analizó.

-Y las marcas de Alter también- Arturia hizo saber, rozando con un dedo las cicatrices de los brazos.

-Básicamente es como si tus divergencias hubiesen adoptado detalles pertenecientes a su esencia original- siendo una de las más versadas en los temas de taumaturgia, dijo Rin.

-Aunque aún persiste el misterio de Shiro…- mirando fijamente, al igual que las demás, el reemplazo mecanizado, Medusa parló.

Tarde la mujer se percató en las gesticulaciones que su esposo hacía para que no dijera nada, pues casi de inmediato algunos de los presentes reconocieron la diferencia en pronunciación que tuvo dicho nombre, siendo una diosa de ojos grises analíticos la primera en abrir la boca para querer inquirir algo en relación a ello.

Negándose a tener que responderle lo que fuera que ella preguntara, Hefestos apoyó un mano libre en la cabeza del robot para despertarlo antes de apresurarse y trazar la misma espada hecha de joyas.

-Quién es Shiro? – finalmente la pregunta surgió en la Sala de Tronos, aunque su origen perteneció a la Diosa de la Belleza, quien curiosa al igual que los demás terminó siendo la vocera.

-Nadie! Ahora nos vamos! Adiós, hasta dentro de unos años! – rasgando el tejido espacial a un costado y creando un efecto caleidoscópico que enseñó de nuevo las paredes blancas de una institución donde una niña albina estaba de pie junto a un oso polar, Hefestos clamó con creciente nerviosismo.

-Pero…- esta vez fue Hera quien quiso decir algo.

-Vamos, entren para que así pueda hacerles la cena…_y tú, prepárate porque estás castigada esta noche_\- guiándolas hasta la brecha, el pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos a lo que su madre iba a decir, susurrando muy por lo bajo la última sentencia cuando la Gorgona pasó a su lado, provocándole un leve escalofrío además de risas en las demás colegas.

Simplemente porque ese castigo no fue dicho con la implicación de algo divertido por la noche, sino porque ella debería ver a sus hermanas mayores y soportar las constantes burlas.

* * *

**_Bueno gente, aquí terminó este one-shot!_**

**_Qué les pareció?_**

**_Fue entretenido?_**

**_Se imaginaron que este sería el escenario de la historia?_**

**_Será que Hefestos de la mitología griega y Shirou del nasuverse tienen más en común de lo que uno pensaba?_**

**_Gustó de las historias que contó nuestro pelirrojo en una de sus tantas divergencias contra los Ultimate Ones?_**

**_Dio gracia que Ares y Apolo recibieran armas nuevas?_**

**_Sorprendió que Zeus actuara con lógica por primera vez? (a pesar de que tiene mala fama…bueno, demasiada mala fama)_**

**_Fue satisfactorio ver cómo Shirou presentaba sus esposas mientras Afrodita no podía hacer nada?_**

**_Acaso Hefestos fue un pionero al construir su reemplazo robótico sin saber que en el nasuverse ocurre lo mismo?_**

**_AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE FUESEN TAN AMABLES DE COMPARTIR SUS OPINIONES, COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS, DUDAS, PREGUNTAS, PETICIONES, ETC!_**

**_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
